You Saved Me
by violingal2
Summary: Tony finds Bruce in a tough spot and tries to help him. Ends in a slash. Came from an RP I did on Omegle, so not entirely mine. Bruce being depressed. Tony being comforting. BOTH OF THEM BEING AWESOME. WARNING:References to suicide and slashy ending. Avengers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Hulk, Depression, Suicide


**Hey guys! So I was RPing on Omegle and this just kinda happened...I was Tony but Bruce's part is NOT MINE. If you are reading this and it was you (long shot but hey, you never know!) just PM me and I will definitely give you credit! Anyways, this was our conversation (plus some editing) so enjoy!**

Tony stared wide eyed at Bruce's hunched over figure, holding onto one of his patented Stark Industries pistols, passing it back and forth between each hand, a look of contemplation on his face. "

"Bruce, what are you doing? Put the gun down."

Bruce spins around, looking straight into Tony's brown velvet eyes. "I didn't think you'd be awake," Bruce answered, holding the gun still for a moment, "It's nothing, it's...it can't kill me, there's nothing to be concerned about."

"Bruce. You are sitting there seriously considering pulling that trigger, don't lie to me. This isn't a game"

"I'm not I'm...what if I am?" He countered, his hands tightening around the gun, "What if I am considering it? Can you give me a single reason I shouldn't? As far as I'm concerned, I'd be saving lives."

"Bruce. Stop it. Think about this. How it would affect all of us, your friends. We love you. Please. Don't do this."

"My friends? I've seen the way they look at me-can you honestly say right now, that I don't _scare_ you? That you're not afraid I'll hurt you? Because I-I-please just go away."

Tony steps forward and tries to snatch the gun from Bruce's grasp, but isn't fast enough. "Bruce, I don't care. You're my friend. Don't do this to me. Please. I can't lose anybody else. I don't think-I don't think I would make it through."

Bruce takes a step backwards abruptly, switching the hand the gun is in, gripping it tightly, "I just want it all to be over-I'm so...I'm so tired of being the monster. Of being the thing that keeps people up at night-the way people tiptoe around me-I never wanted this, I was only trying to make a difference and-I don't know if I can on going like this..."

"You are an amazing person Bruce, don't ever doubt that. It's not your fault what happened. None of us blame you, we never have and never will. Please Bruce, put down the gun. We can get through this."

"I've killed people! I've done so much damage, and I-I can't do it anymore, Tony-I can't keep hurting people. I can't live with him-with the 'other guy' in my head," He took another step back, bringing the muzzle of the gun to his temple, "I just want it to stop-Tell me, right now, tell me there's another way to stop it," He demanded.

Tony started to panic, visibly turning white at the proximity of the barrel to Bruce's body. "Bruce,no-don't do this. We can figure this out, it's going to be okay, just-just don't do this. I-I can look into it. Radiation, we can figure something out, maybe theres a way to reverse it? Please Bruce give me a chance, don't do this please, please don't!" Tony sinks to the floor at Bruce's feet, tears brimming in his eyes, his fear evident in the way his whole body shakes.

Bruce's hands shake as he presses his index finger lightly to the trigger, "What if I hurt you? What if the other guy...I'd never forgive myself. I'd regret for every single minute of my life that I hadn't pulled the trigger right now."

"And if you pull the trigger right now, I'm dying here with you. You want me to keep on living after you die right in front of me? Continue on with the fact that I couldn't stop you from pulling that trigger always in my mind? I-I will never be happy again, ever. Please Bruce. If not for yourself, then for me. Put the gun down. I-oh my God Bruce please I'm begging you..." Tony's tears spill over, rolling down his face as he grovels to his friend.

"I don't understand why you're even here right now-why you can't just let me do this-why do you have to make this so difficult?" Bruce swallowed, "No one cared when I went away, why would it matter? Why do you care so much-you could find someone better, anyone."

"No Bruce. There is nobody better out there. You are the best friend I've ever had. And I really mean that. I can trust you with anything. And I'm going to tell you this. I've been in your position. Holding that gun, wanting it all to end. But I didn't do it."

Bruce looked shocked and temporarily loosened his grip on the gun, much to Tony's relief.

"Do you want to know why? Because all I could think about was your face when you found out I did this to myself, you would be devastated. You would think it was all your fault and that you weren't a good friend to me. None of that is true, and I never wanted you to ever think that about yourself. So I didn't do it. You saved my life, Bruce."

Bruce fumbled with the gun and sank to his knees, dropping it aside and wrapping his arms around Tony, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm...I don't know what I'm doing anymore...I'm scared, all the time, I can't sleep, and I'm...I don't know what to do. I-I need help..." Bruce sobbed into Tony's shoulder as Tony tried to soothe him. "I'm so tired of feeling like I'm going to destroy everything I'm handed in life, including the people who trust me."

"Shhhh, it's ok. I understand. C'mon lets get some sleep. We will figure out our next steps in the morning, okay buddy? Come to sleep, you can sleep in my bed, I don't want you to be by yourself."

"I-...fine," Bruce relented, releasing Tony and rubbing his eyes, "You must think I'm a coward.." He swallowed.

"No Bruce. Not at all. I think you are strong. You stopped yourself, but not everybody can do that." Tony's stare bore into Bruce, the kind of stare that makes you feel like they can see right into your soul.

"I didn't," Bruce shook his head, "I wouldn't have if you hadn't..." He admitted, "If you hadn't talked me out of it, I don't think I would've been able to."

"You are so brave. We can get through this together."

"Can you take it-I don't trust myself with it," Bruce murmured, gesturing towards the gun.

Tony eyed the weapon eerily,"Yeah. I got it bud. I'll be back in a minute. Why don't you go get yourself comfortable?" Tony gestures towards his bedroom and then heads towards the armory to put the pistol back for safe keeping.

Tony walks as quickly as he can to replace the weapon, then back to his room. He opens the door to reveal a half-dazed and exhausted Bruce Banner, passed out on the bed. "Phew, that was way too close..." Tony half-whispers to himself.

Bruce hears Tony's admission and, feeling guilty, tries to console his friend. "I...shouldn't have put you through that," Bruce murmurs, "It was selfish, and..." He rubbed his eyes, "You're a better friend than I could be to you."

Tony stares at Bruce for a minute, drinking in his appearance. "Stop it, thats what friends are for, don't apologise. You would do the same thing for me."

"I hope I never have to," Bruce admits, "I don't want to see you driven to that..."

"You've already saved me once. Never forget how important you are to me."

"You're the only one I trust, you know.." Bruce murmurs, "Out of all of them, you're the only one who doesn't treat me like a 'thing'."

Tony is taken off-guard by Bruce's admission. "You have no idea how much that means to me." Tony leans in to whisper in Bruce's ear, "Thank you." Then even quieter, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Bruce smiled weakly, "Find someone else to torment in your lab, I imagine," He managed, shifting a hand to find one of Tony's, clasping it with his own, not saying another word.

"They would never be as fun as you are." Tony chuckles and tightens his grip on Bruce's hand. "I can't lose you, not ever." Tony states.

"Of course it wouldn't be as fun, no one else would put up with being poked and prodded at," He laughed under his breath, tilting his head, "Why do you say that Tony?"

Tony leans in close to Bruce's ear, "Because I love you" Tony whispered, barely audible. Bruce can feel Tony's stubble rub against his neck as he cuddles close. "And I don't want you to leave me, ever."

Bruce thinks over this new information. "It's been awhile since anyone said that to me," Bruce murmurs, tightening his grip on Tony's hand only slightly, "I do as well-I mean...with you. Love you," He cleared his throat.

Tony can feel the situation turning awkward and quickly shoots back, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I understand. I just-wanted you to know. You mean so much to me."

"No-I do, I.. I'm just not very good at saying it," Bruce stammers out with a weak smile, "You mean a lot more to me than I think I'll ever be able to say."

The smile on Tony's lips is so wide, it hurts. "Then you won't mind if I do this," Tony leans over and kisses Bruce softly, gently.

Bruce looks mildly surprised, but lets his eyes fall closed and returns the kiss, an arm settling around Tony's shoulders. This was...nice. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been remotely close to someone like this.

When Tony feels Bruce kiss him back, he opens his mouth, briefly darting his tongue in and out, hungry for Bruce. God, he had wanted this for so long.

Bruce muffled a quiet sound against the other pair of lips, his hand lifting and threading through Tony's hair, and he tentatively brushed their tongues against one another.

Tony moaned into the kiss, it was just SO GOOD. So much better than he ever dream. He could feel himself stiffening. He had imagined this scene so many times, but never considered it would actually happen.

Bruce presses nearer, swallowing down a groan and deepening the kiss. Subconsciously, he grinds his hips against the other pair before pulling back from the kiss quickly, "I'm sorry-that was-" He struggled, turning slightly red. It'd been too long, he was barely in control of himself as it was.

"Don't be," Tony purrs as he starts to rub his palm against Bruce's crotch, feeling how hard the man already was. "Oh you are enjoying this," Tony states deviously with a wink.

"O-oh God-Tony," Bruce moans, bucking against his hand, "Please," He groans, tugging Tony down into another kiss, his hands shifting to move to the buttons on Tony's shirt.

"Eager now aren't we Mr. Banner? Not so fast there bud, I want this to be meaningful, not a quickie. Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony's eyes grow serious at his last question.

Bruce looked taken aback. Admittedly, he hadn't expected Tony to get involved like that. Though, truthfully, he was relieved. He didn't do 'quickies', after all. "Yes-...yes I'm sure," He says.

"Alright then, let's get down to business." [to defeat, the huns! sorry, had to] Tony kisses Bruce again, harder, more eager.

"Fuck I want you so bad," Tony growls as he begins grinding against Bruce's body.

Bruce leant into the kiss, responding with equal vigor, practically tormented by the clothes between their bodies, "G-god-...Tony," He groans, lifting his hips in response to Tony's contact, and dropping his hands back to his friends shirt, helping him out of it.

Tony flings off his shirt as Bruce already has all the buttons undone. He helps Bruce out of his own shirt and admires his body. "God you are so fucking hot, Bruce" Tony pants as he can feel his arousal become known.

"That's coming from you? Jesus, I can see why you've been with so many women," He murmurs, brushing his fingers briefly near the reactor before dropping between them and unbuckling Tony's pants.

Tony grabs at Bruce's belt and flings it to the ground. He takes his time getting off Bruce's pants, not wanting to go too fast. Once the pants are gone and forgotten though, Tony reaches into Bruce's boxer shorts and takes his cock into his hand. He begins slowly stroking up and down, teasing.

Bruce's hand grips at Tony's hair and he arches off the bed, thrusting his hips. God, he felt desperate, and he couldn't think with Tony that close, doing...that. His hand wrapped around Tony's cock, stroking it at the same time, his lips settling against the other's neck, "Fuck, nngh-Tony..." He groans.

"Yeah you like that? Mmmm You are so filthy letting fuck you like this," Tony, always the one for dirty talk, sets to the task immediately. Tony takes his time stroking Bruce, gauging his arousal. He brings him to the edge a few times, but doesn't let him go over, not yet.

"Uhhh Tony please, let me-ee...I have t-to," Bruce pants and lets out a grunt as Tony speeds his hand, tightening his grip just slightly.

"You want to cum Banner, you gonna fucking cum all over my hand?" Tony moves his hand even faster now, his intentions clear.

"Tony, I-I'm, Oh-OH FUCK-" Bruce arches his back with his orgasm, cum flying everywhere. The spasms continue for well over 30 seconds, the strongest orgasm he'd ever experienced. He pants as his head spins with endorphins. Slowly, his surroundings come back to his mind. He can feel Tony kissing him up and down his neck, still milking his dick to get out all the cum.

"Wow, you liked that Bruce, that was-fuck that was so hot" Tony, rock hard, begins stroking himself as he waits for Bruce to come down from his orgasm.

Bruce, ever the gentleman, sees Tony's distress and takes his dick into his own hand, rubbing it slowly. He nods numbly in response to Tony's question. The man responds to Bruce's touch by groaning deep in his throat, lust swimming in his pupils. "I could-" he cuts off, looking embarrassed, "I could use my mouth if you wanted," he adds, wetting his lips.

"You don't have t-" Tony is abruptly cut off by the feeling of Bruce's hot mouth around his engorged member. "I-fuck yes...s-so...g-good."

Bruce wraps his lips around Tony's cock, sucking and bobbing his head, taking Tony in farther with each thrust. He groans against the heavy cock on his tongue. He shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is, but the sounds Tony is making encourages him to continue.

"Bruce, fuck yes k-keep going..." Tony groans and thrusts his hips into Bruce's mouth, fucking his face. "O-oh I'm c-clo-OH YESSS" Tony is sent into a state of euphoria as Bruce takes Tony's length all the way down his throat.

Bruce can tell Tony is about to cum, so he hums around his cock, sending Tony into a frenzy. "I-I'M C-CUMING" Tony grunts, as Bruce swallows every drop. When Tony goes flaccid, Bruce leans back and wipes his mouth, smiling at a sweaty and panting Tony Stark sprawled out on the bed under him.

Bruce lies down next to Tony and cuddles close, "That was-wow."

"That was better than wow Bruce, that was like, the best sex I've ever had." Tony smiles over at his friend, panting and looking spent. "God, I'm exhausted," he whispers to Bruce, "Let's sleep". Tony snuggles into Bruce's side, breathing slowing as he calms.

Bruce laughs at Tony's expression of content, "I'd have to agree," he says finally, feeling more relaxed. "G'night," he murmurs, wrapping his arm around the other man. He was worn out, tired, and actually kind of happy, for once.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again," Tony tells Bruce.

"I won't...I promise"

"Good, because I love you too much. Goodnight Bruce."

"I love you too, night Tony."

**Review literally make me jump up and down! Hopefully I will be posting A LOT more often in the next few weeks because school is almost over! Stay beautiful lovies 3**


End file.
